Lucky Me
by Kuraihikaru
Summary: Sena just came back from the States! He's a luck magnet, and that causes problems for him  with older men... Good friends to good punks and best friend to... Agon? ! Evil doers beware for Sena kicks butt, literally! AU.
1. Meeting with a God

**Lucky me**

**Genre:** Drama, Action, Humor, Romance~

**Summary: **Sena just came back from the States! He grew up there, somewhat… okay he spent half his life there. He's a luck magnet, and that causes problems for him, mainly with older men. Good friends to good punks and best friend to... Agon? ! Evil doers beware for Sena kicks butt, literally! AU.

**Warning : **Everyone is OOC, and nothing is what you know! Almost completely different from the Manga, and will be shorter than the manga! Not sure how long though…

**Pairing: Agon x Sena**

**Disclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

* * *

**Bold**- Japanese & titles/ scene changes

_Italicized_- English

_**Bold & Italicized**_- Emphasis

* * *

**KH:** _**Trying something new, I'll keep up with my other stories, but I'm busier this semester so I might not have much time to write, here's a fic that was lying around~ I don't know if I'll continue. I have another story that's just a plot bunny so far… I don't even have a title for the other! *sobs* I'm getting settled in, so I'll see you when I see you!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meeting with a God**

Punks, dressed in white, littered the entry way of Son-Son market, intimidating everyone who tried to either pass by or enter the market (one even had a pompadour…)

"Hey, don't cha think Habashira's gonna be pissed if we ain't at practice?" the pompadour punk asked.

"Che, why should we practice, no one's better than us" what the arrogant punk meant was, if anyone tried to take them on, they'd take them out… the pompadour punk opened his mouth and someone shouted.

"What the hell are you guys doing? !"

"Huh…" the second punk questioned.

"Wasn't me!" the first lifted his hands in defense, they all turn and see a kid in a burgundy jacket and black shirt and faded jeans, he was pointing at them.

The punks stood up and was about to threaten him when he shouted,

"Don't answer, I know what you're doing" he walked up to them, "So what cha gonna do after high school? Live with cha mama's all your life or somethin'?" he smirked.

"What? !" "Why you little!"

"Oi wait that's…" the punk with the pompadour tried to warn the others, but it was too late.

_**SLAM! **_One punk went flying to the wall next to the door, and slid to the ground, anyone who had stopped to stare ran off to either hide or leave.

_**BAM! SLAM! BAM! BAM**_! "Ugh" "Shit…" "…" one by one they fell (or rather got the stuffing kicked out of them) until one remained, the brunette turned to the pompadour punk,

"…Ne, Cho-cho, help tie them up?" the brunette smirked as he pulled out rope and cloth from nowhere.

"**Hai**…" he nodded solemnly, soon they were on their way.

Entering a school filled with graffiti,

"What the fuck's going on…?" a black haired guy with a chameleon's tongue asked as he looked at the scene, all his lackey's were tied up and sweating, "Chokichi, explain!" the teen in the football gear shouted to the pompadour punk, who was the only one not tied up, though he was sweating bullets. Chokichi was panting and shaking his head, he pointed to the entrance,

"Yo Rui! Yo Megu!" the brunette greeted all smiles as he came up to them carrying two crate of gatorade bottles.

"Sena? !" Megu, a girl with long straight chestnut colored hair, with a wooden sword came up to the group, she looked surprise.

"What the hell ya doin'g at Zokugaku? ! Don't tell me yer ditching…?"

"Naw, my school let out early due to some idiot pulling the fire alarm. I beat the shit out him and came over here to visit!" Sena grinned as he dropped the crates with a THUD scaring the ones who were tied up, and gagged… "Met them along the way…" Sena turned to the punks slowly while grinning, causing them to panic. Megu giggled.

"Heh. Causing trouble, again?" Rui chuckled.

"Yup!" Sena chirped as he jumped/ turned to the two. "Made them all run here… and you know how fast I am~" the two nodded, they were impressed no one threw up yet, of course most of them were gagged…

"So how's training going along?" Sena inquired looking around; half the team wasn't even there… they were the tied up ones.

"…"

"Need my help getting them motivate…?" Sena smiles brightly.

"…" The two looked at each other, then back to Sena whose eyes seemed to gleam something mischievous.

"HAUL ASS! You're not gonna get anywhere in life if you can't even outrun a chibi!" Sena zoomed by half dragging some of Zokugaku's players.

"Ha… you just insulted yerself, ya know" Rui smirked as they stopped for gatorade.

"Yeah, yeah… whatever" Sena gulped down a Gatorade, that's when he noticed some slacking linemen… he narrowed his eyes dangerously, and the people who were still tied to him tried to undo the knot and get faraway knowing full well he was capable of beating the shit out of them, even if they did have weapons… finally they were free and just in time, Sena went zooming across the field.

"OI! Why the hell you in football anyways! ? Go fuck a girl and get her pregnant and screw up the rest of your high school years, ya ain't got shit left anyways!"

"Aren't ya talking about someone else?" Rui asked smirking as he gulped down his Gatorade.

"Naw, Agon uses condoms" Sena turned to Rui, who spewed out his drink and was now coughing up the rest that went down the wrong pipe.

"Cough, and how the hell… would you know that?" he asked in shock as he wiped his mouth with his arm, turning to stare ridiculously at the chibi. Last time he checked Sena was a homophobe (no he didn't hate them… more like if they hit on him obsessively he'd kick their ass and head for the hills)

"Cause he sends me to buy them for him…lazy ass…" Sena muttered the last part as he turns away.

**How Sena met Agon:**

2 year ago… (Meaning Sena was 12 turning 13!)

A man with dreadlocks was walking along the street; he looked pleased for some reason, maybe the fact that he just ended a call with his new girlfriend. That's when _**WHOOSH**_ a little kid just dodged him at 4.2 seconds per 40 meters, the kid stopped for a few seconds to catch his breath. He was clutching a skateboard, and his earrings sparkled silver. (He has three piercings on his right ear, two at the top and one at the bottom, his left ear had one and they're both at the top. He wore two ancient scroll ear cuffs at the top and four silver small rings for the pierced.)

"Oi" the man called 'interesting to see a kid with piercings…'

"Hm?" looking around seeing the man was talking him, he replied "What?" while panting.

"You're pretty fast for-" the man was about to jeer, but the boy said in a rush,

"Sorry by I've gotta run!" he was about to take off when the man cut him off and shouted,

"Huh? !"

"I'm being stalked by an old guy, ugh…" he shivered, and continued "So I gotta run!" he nodded quickly glancing around, he was about to take off, but this time the man placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Where?" the man asked,

"…" the boy stared up at the man, and then replied "I can't tell ya"

"Oh~ and why not?" the man lowered his sunglasses.

"Cause your eyes are wild, you'd kill him… if you do that you'll get expelled from school, right? Kongo Agon-san"

"Hm~ So you know me" Agon kept his hand on the boy's shoulder, his grip tighten, but the boy didn't flinch.

"Who wouldn't know about the legendary man with godlike reflexes? Everyone's scouting ya, I'd have to be living under a rock not to know you!" the boy smiled.

"Heh" the man scoffed, usually flattery didn't work with Agon, especially if it was a guy, but the kid seemed genuinely impressed.

"Thank-you for your concern, but I'll deal with the old fart my own way" the boy grinned and something flashed in his eyes that reminded Agon… of himself. Agon released the kid.

"Like what?" he crossed his arms and stared down the unfazed child. Agon seemed interested in the kid; he gave off the air of a predator, rather than prey, though he was scrawny…

"Putting myself at risk, then catching him in the act…it's a non-violent plan, but right now I gotta prepare things I'll need" the kid shrugged while nodding.

"Heh, sounds like someone I know…" (Yes Agon has partnered up with Hiruma at this point.)

"Really…? I'd like to meet them someday" Sena smiled, "But not today… bye Kongo-san!" Sena bowed and ran off.

"Heh… no, no you don't" Agon grinned as he went off.

**Their next meeting:**

Bodies laid scattered on the ground of a secluded street. Why was Agon walking this way, let's just say he was avoiding a clingy woman… ("The crazy bitch doesn't get the meaning of, we're done!" Agon growled. Note: Agon doesn't beat women up.)

"What the hell happened to your plan?" Agon grinned as he walked up to the panting boy in white short shorts and a teal t-shirt, one of his sandals was gone.

"Uh… plans change" Sena stated, one foot was atop of a middle age, balding man or rather his former stalker.

"Heh, you still resorted to violence" Agon pointed out looking around. 'The kid did good…'

"Hey, I didn't think the guy would have goons with him…" true, five big bulky men laid unconscious, their clothes tattered, some blood from gashes on their mouths and legs, but mostly big black bruises.

"Ah man… I got blood on my shirt…my mom's gonna freak! She's gonna interrogate me… again…" he muttered the last sentence to himself as he tried to wipe the blood away with his tartan handkerchief, but it just got worse because the handkerchief was covered with blood…

"Damn…"

"Heh, I'll get you another shirt" 'Why the fuck did I say that… I only get shit for girls…' he was so caught up with the chibi… that it slipped.

"Huh? Uh, no thanks, don't wanna impose or anything" Sena shook his head "I'll just soak it water when I get home…" he looked down to his shirt, then popped his head back up "Oh my name's Sena by the way" he bowed.

'Heh, this kid's scattered brain' Agon chuckled.

Sena stood up and noticed the sun setting, "_Oh crap_! It's pass dinner time, I gotta run, see ya later!" Sena was about to run, then stopped and said "Maybe…?" and then took off at full speed.

Agon shook his head and was about to walk away when he noticed the unconscious old geezer hugging Sena's sandal… He didn't know why he did it but… he stomped on the man and picked up the sandal and walked away.

After that, they'd meet up somehow… but Agon was never alone…

**(Present time, but not present day)**

"One day there's gonna be a girl you can't get, and I'm gonna say Karma…" Sena shrugged as he shook his head.

"That day will never come" Agon grinned triumphantly as they both walked away from Agon having just dumped another girl, his 15th girlfriend, that month.

"Hm… maybe… Oh, Agon, what high school should I go to?" Sena just having remembered that finals were in a week and soon they'd have to apply to schools, asked.

"Shinryuji, duh!" Agon stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why? Isn't that an all boys' school…?" Sena asked wearily, 'If I go there… there's a greater chance… of _**that **_happening… ugh'

"That's where I go" Agon replied casually as he eyed a blonde in a kinky miniskirt. 'Nice legs…but too much make-up'

"What? ! … I don't believe ya, Mr. Player" Sena scoffed,

"Heh, believe it or not, that's where I go"

"This has something to do with Unsui-san, huh…?" Sena looked off into the crowd of people heading their way.

"_Pixie…_ you got a sixth sense, don't you?" Agon placed his intimidating hand on Sena's head, ruffling the wild brown naturally highlighted hair.

"Hm…maybe…Alright, I'll go to Shinryuji, but I might change my mind if a better option pops up!" Sena grinned,

"That's not gonna happen…" Agon proclaimed confidently taking his hand off Sena's head. The ocean of people opened up for Agon to walk and Sena just walked casually as he evaded people so quickly some stopped to turn to see if their eyes were deceiving them.

Agon could only laugh.

**(Back to present time, at Zokugaku)**

"So, you're going to Shinryuji, huh? We'll be enemies then" Rui announced, staring at the chibi, who was glaring at people to train.

"No we won't… why would we?" Sena turned to Rui, his expression softened.

"Aren't ya gonna join the football team?" Megu asked.

"Huh…? Naw… maybe the meditation club or something though" Sena smiled, people around them stopped training to stare at the small brunette…

"What?" he looked around at the people staring at him. Here was a boy with exceptional physical capabilities and speed that no one could match… and he's going to a meditation club.

"Nothing…" everyone said shaking their head and went back to training.

"…" Sena blinked, and shrugged and went back to training himself.

**TBC...**

**

* * *

**

**KH:** There ya have it, not sure if it's any good... gotta go study to sleep, caught the flu from a baby...not sane right now... Please Review if you like it, and if you don't... then you can tell me... Oh if you want to check out the other idea go to my profile~


	2. Trouble times Three!

**Lucky me**

**Genre: **Drama, Action, Humor, Romance~

**Summary: **Sena just came back from the States! He grew up there, somewhat… okay he spent half his life there. He's a luck magnet, and that causes problems for him, mainly with older men. Good friends to good punks and best friend to... Agon? ! Evil doers beware for Sena kicks butt, literally! AU.

**Warning : **Everyone is OOC, and nothing is what you know! Almost completely different from the Manga, and will be shorter than the manga! Not sure how long though…

**Pairing: Agon x Sena**

**Disclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

* * *

**Reminders**

**Bold**- Japanese & Headings/ transitioning

_Italicized_- English

_**Bold & Italicized**_- emphasis

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

* * *

**Thanks to the reviewers, I guess I'll continue this fic then~**

**Thanks HikariAi for the review, well here's the update.**

**Thank-you to elinnie for reviewing. I hope it's still different from other stories**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Trouble times Three!**

It's almost snowing… but the little brunette was in shorts and running, it seemed that's all Sena could do, is run…

"I was just picking up milk…Why, why me? Why does God hate me! ?" no he wasn't talking about Agon, it seemed that he had found himself another stalker. Surprisingly his stalker wasn't half bad looking, another man though…

"Sena-kun, why do you run? I just want a date that's all" the tall brunette man in a business suit ran after the tiny brunette.

'How is he keeping up with me?' Sena thought, he then remembered that he was wearing weights… 'Damn, and forgot my skateboard, today of all days!' "Leave me alone Hayashi-san!" Sena shouted back as he kept running through the market place, he could see his breath, it was December.

"But Sena-kun, I just can't, not after all you've done for me! Please, I'll make you happy!"

'Damn… all I did was give him advice on life, why the hell does this happen every time!' Sena wanted to cry… it seems… he was lucky. Every time there seems to be someone down in the dumps, Sena seeing that tries to help them… saying 'Hey cheer up, life goes on' because most of the time he'd meet up with a person bent on suicide… who wouldn't help. And it seems whomever he cheered up would come back to tell them their success stories and most of them start to follow the **chibi** around, either trying to cash in on his luck or… like the man chasing him now… marry him.

'I should just walk away the next time… let them jump off the frickin' bridges!' Sena huffed; looking back he sees Hayashi gaining.

'SHIT!' Sena looks around, and notices an alleyway near a restaurant he'd always go to. 'That'll do…' he thought as he rushes into a crowd and slips off to the side, into alleyway. Soon the business man, made CEO, went rushing pass Sena, who was now hiding beside a trashcan in the feeble position.

'Phew…' he breathe in, which he wish he didn't 'Ugh…ugh, what died? !' he wondered as he got up when,

"AHHHHH!" he heard girls screaming.

"AH!" he screamed throwing his hands up, that scared him… He looked around wearily, that's when he spotted very tall blonde man getting chased by hordes of girls… feeling a kinship to him, Sena decided 'I'll help him… but this is the last guy!' and rushed out screaming,

"_LOOK A STAR_!" in English to add to the effect. '_The sun is a star~_'

"Where?" everyone around him turn to look, even the tall blonde in the blue and white jacket was looking away; Sena smacked himself and pulled the blonde into the alley, and when the girls finally turned back the blonde was gone.

"Ah! Where'd he go?" "Sakuraba-kun!" "Sakuraba-kun, where are you?" the many girls holding up picket fence signs with hearts painted on them asked/ demanded.

"He went running that way, I think he was heading for the beach… to watch the sunset~" Sena said smiled innocently.

"Ah~ A sunset date with Sakuraba-kun!" "Kyaa!" and off they went running…

Sakuraba who was hiding behind the trashcan Sena was previously hiding behind jumped up and shouted,

"What died? !"

"I know right… it shouldn't stink so much during the winter…ugh" Sena pinched his nose and glanced around, he opened the lid of the trashcan and they both peered inside… they really wish they hadn't.

"I'm never gonna eat here ever again…" Sena shivered as he walked out of the alley, the blonde laugh nervously and said,

"Same here… Oh! Uh, thanks for that… I don't know what would have happened… if they…" this time Sakuraba shivered.

"No worries, same thing happens to me…" 'Except it's old men…' Sena thought as his eye twitched.

"Hahaha, I see… oh, my name's Sakuraba Haruto" Sakuraba stated.

"Nice to meet you, Kobayakawa Sena" Sena bowed, so did the tall blonde after nervously realizing he hadn't.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, so bye! Oh and try a disguise, and stay out of sight, you stick out like a sore thumb, Mr. Idol~" Sena grinned as he ran off 'So cold!'

"Mr. Idol…? Sigh…" Sakuraba knew Sena was just joking 'At least it's not Ace …Maybe a disguise would help…' Sakuraba thought as he walked off to meet with a friend.

Sena, having gotten a block away, skidded to a stop as his phone rang.

"**Moshi moshi**~" Sena sang into the phone, which he pressed against his shoulder while he rubbed his hands to keep them warm. His cheeks were flushed now.

"Cut the shit… Where the hell are you?" Agon growled.

"Why Agon, what do you mean?" Sena half joked, but the other half actually didn't know what he was talking about.

"I heard from Unko-chan, your school let out early, so where the hell are you? I'm gonna show you around Shinryuji, get you use to the damn place so I don't have to show you later" Agon sneered at a freshman who dare to make eye contact with him… the poor boy went running, then went back to neutrally listening to his cell phone.

"And why can't you show me later?" Sena asked wearily,

"Then I'd actually have to come to school… now get your ass over here"

'Sounds fishy…he's up to something…' "You know you don't have to show me, I won't get lost… I'll asked Unsui-san to show me around later"

"Get here in 15 minutes… BEEP BEEP BEEP" he just hung up on Sena like that.

"Sigh…So demanding…" Sena murmured 'Means he has something planned, oh well' Sena thought as he started to run again,

'Damn…I can't get there in fifteen minutes if I take the train, it'll take about seventeen minutes… but if I take off my weights and get my skateboard at home, I can make it with time to spare~' Sena grinned.

"Mm, that's what I'll do!" Sena skidded to a stop again, and took off his weights. That's when he spots a person wearing glasses, he was reading a book while walking into the street and it was a red light, meaning…

"_Shit_!" Sena threw the weights to the side and rush in barreling into the teen narrowly avoiding the car, which zoomed away without stopping.

"Uh…" the teen groaned as he sat up.

"_Ow, shit_…" Sena's elbows and knees were scraped so badly… there was a whitish thing mixed with the blood… (A bone? !)

"That looks pretty bad…here" the teen grabbed a first aid box from his knapsack.

"Ah, thank- wait… why am I thanking you? !" Sena asked, shocked by his own stupidity.

"Ah, sorry, thank-you for saving me" the teen fixed his glasses as he opened the box and pulled out a bottle of sterile saline and gauze.

"Thanks… is that it…?" Sena leaned it. "Wait" Sena sat up straight, raising a hand "let me rephrase that, WHY THE HELL WERE YOU READING THIS-THIS…" Sena stopped to pick up the book, "Medical journal…? Look, if you want to frickin' become a doctor then pay attention to your surroundings first! If you're dead you can't help anyone!" Sena yelled and panted. Meanwhile the teen was fixing him up…

"Hai… done" the teen stated and packed up, though he had a neutral face on, he wouldn't look Sena in the eyes.

'…Che the calm collected type… very hard to intimidate and at the same time very hard headed…' "Sigh, alright, I get it" Sena stated throwing his arms up dramaticly, the teen looked him "you know what you're doing… just be careful next time, cause next time it could be worse" Sena stared straight into his dark black eyes.

"I already know that…" the tall brunette stated as he looked down at his leg, Sena noticed the scar on the teen's ankle and probably continued upwards.

"_Shit… your Achilles tendon too… man that sucks_" Sena flat out stated as he got up and helped the teen up.

"It's not that bad…" the teen took the offered hand and stood.

"Well… it would be bad if you're the jock type…all that runnin'" Sena handed him the book.

"I am" the teen smiled softly down at Sena, surprising Sena a bit, he blinked.

"… What do you play… and don't tell me football" Sena leaned back in disbelief, and also because the teen was tall.

"…H-How do you-" the teen asked, arching a thin brow.

"_I have esp., I'm psycho~_" Sena smiled nodding.

"Don't you mean _psychic_?" the teen smiled chuckling.

"Yeah that too" Sena grinned.

"Hahaha, _you're a likeable kid_" the teen chuckled and pointed out.

"_Kid_? I'm probably the same age as you, Kobayakawa Sena age 14, _how ya doin'_?" Sena extended a hand.

The taller teen smiled and took that hand "Takami Ichirou, age 17"

"… well I'm turning Fifteen …soon" Sena looked surprised, which made the older teen chuckle.

"Don't look down on me, I may be young and I may be small, but that don't mean I can't handle myself" Sena glowered with his cheeks puffed out slightly, and a flush on his face because of the cold.

"**Hai**" Takami smiled "here" the older teen handed the **chibi **his gloves "As thanks for saving my life"

"…You're life is equal to the worth gloves?" Sena asked while fluttering his eyes, (ya know, boys have long eyelashes, why, beats me~)

"No" Takami smiled shaking his head "but your hands might get frostbitten if you don't wear them" the older teen stated as he handed the dark blue gloves to him.

"Oh~ **hai, hai sensei-san** (yes, yes doctor)" (Sensei is a term you call a teacher and a doctor, though a doctor is an isha.)

"**Sensei-san**?"

"Yeah, I give out nick-names to people I like, like Idol-san… but there are exceptions… 'Agon don't like nicknames, and I have the lump to prove it…'"

"Ah! I'm late! Or… almost late, um bye **Sensei-san**, I gotta go!" Sena rushed off, Agon was going to kill him if he was late only ten minutes to go and he had a distance to run… and boy did he run…

"…he's fast… definitely faster than Shin…" Takami muttered.

"Someone faster than Shin? !" Sakuraba asked/ shouted as he came running, scaring Takami. Takami turned around. "Who?" Sakuraba asked coming face to face with the tall brunette.

"Someone you know"

"Huh?" Sakuraba asked blinking.

**At Sena's house…**

"_Damn, only eight minutes left… gotta hurry, gotta hurry_!" Sena muttered as he got home, grabbed his skateboard and ruffled through his laundry in search of a jacket and long pants.

"**Yosha**! (Alright!)" grabbing his pants he ran out the door as he hopped into them and off he went speeding on his skateboard… that is until he saw something.

"…She's definitely not a guy…" he muttered to himself as he spots a gang not known to these parts, because these parts were his territory… Sena narrowed his eyes as they closed in on the girl, who was handicapped because of her grocery bags.

"_Damn it… late or not… this gotta end…_" Sena grit his teeth and charged within three minutes he took out four guys.

"That'll teach ya, remember these parts are under my protection got it!" he shouted as he tossed them out of the way "Sena's the name, remember it well!"

"…" the girl shifted uneasily, looking at Sena, he's wrapped in bandages has on a lot of baggy clothes and a beanie… (A/N: Makes him look cute though…) but he also had on piercings and chains.

"Yo, you okay?" Sena turned to the girl, she backed away "I'm not gonna hurt you… sigh, well I gotta go, so… bye" he waved when she caught him by the hand. He looked surprised,

"They'll come back, and they'll go after you… you should tell the police" she warned him

'…Hm… mothering type…' "Uh, I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Why, are you a trouble maker?" the looked down at him (not mentally, she's just taller…).

"No, okay yes, but I don't do anything bad… it's just I get in trouble with my mom… and she's a cop"

"Really?" the girl asked amazed.

"Yeah, have you ever heard of Kobayakawa Mihae?" he asked getting ready for the impact.

"… Oh my god! She's-" the brunette covered the redhead's mouth.

"Say no more, cause if ya speak of the devil… she will appear" Sena stated and backed away.

"Hahaha, she can't be that bad…"

"You don't live with her…when my dad left…"

"Oh… I'm so sorry, I-"

"No, not like that, they're in **rabu-rabu**… (lovey-dovey)" Sena's eye twitched, the girl giggled. "It's just he's a traveling artist… he's in Moscow right now"

"Oh I see"

"Yeah… so I'm stuck with the chores, and cooking… and the stress monster…" Sena sighed.

"It must be stressful… for both of you" the girl smiled, her blue eyes showed years of wisdom and kindness.

"Yeah, but it's cool…" it felt good to talk about his life, it relieved some weight from his shoulder and her smile… was nice…

"Um, well I'll be going now" she stated.

"Uh, wait… want me to take you… you know just in case those guys try something?"

"Oh, sure… but didn't you need to go somewhere?"

"…_Oh snap_!" Sena looked at his watch, "I-I"

"It's fine" she smiled.

"Um… here I'll give you my number, if they come back, call me, I'll be here in a flash…" Sena took out a piece of paper from his pocket and scribbled down his number.

"I'm fast, trust me" Sena winked and ran off, causing a gust of wind.

"He is fast…" she blinked, and looked down at the number, she decided to keep it, and pocketed it as she made her way home.

**Arriving five minutes late…**

Sena rolled up (skateboard) to the tall dark, glowering teen in the sunglasses…

"What took you so fuckin' long _pixie_? !" Agon growled, Sena who was not only quick on his feet, but on his mind too took off his jacket.

"… What the hell happened, you get hit by a bus…?" Agon did a once over on the small brunette.

"Close… not a bus, but a Honda… and I didn't get hit, I saved someone though…"

"Why'd you do that?" Agon was grinning again.

"Cause… I didn't want to see blood and entrails before seeing you~" Sena fluttered his eyes.

_**SMACK!**_

"Ow…" Sena rubbed his sore head, like a chipmunk rubs its face.

"So why were you late?" Agon having cooled down now, asked.

"I really did save someone… and then got into a fight" Sena shrugged.

"A bunch of trashes did this to you?" Agon narrowed his eyes,

"No… I really did save someone from a car, the concrete I skidded over did this, the punks whom I beat to a pulp did nothing to me, they were slow as shit… and the girl I saved was cute~"

"Oh… what's her status?" Agon stepped in closer to the brunette, but Sena didn't falter.

"Not tellin' you, you got a girlfriend this week" Sena put his jacket back on.

"Hm~… for next week" Agon smirked.

"… She's the mothering type" Sena stated flatly.

"Hell no! I don't want the clingy nagging type…" Agon had learned his lesson the last time…

Sena snickered, he remembered the last girl, she was a brunette, long black hair straight hair, hazel eyes… nice hips, but… she kept telling and pushing Agon to do things… and Agon listens to no one… but that woman took the cake, she thought she was queen of the world…

"What are you laughing at _pixie_?" Agon glowered.

"Oh, nothing… just remembering… Nanako" just that name made Agon's eye twitched.

"…So, why'd ya call me up?" Sena asked turning away so Agon couldn't see him grinning; he really didn't want another lump on his head.

"I told ya, to show you around the dump…" Agon stated as he pocketed his hands and they went walking.

"No… really" Sena asked, he hadn't eaten yet, the milk he was getting that morning was for his cereal…

"… You'll see when you get there…" Agon smirked as he walked off ahead of the now confused chibi (in a beanie~).

Upon arriving at Shinryuji, Agon went over to his locker, in the football changing room, and pulled something out, tossing it at Sena.

Catching the bag "…?" Sena looked up at Agon, then at the package, then back at Agon, who nodded. Sena shrugged and opened it.

"…" Sena could only smile…

"You tell anyone… and I'll kill you…"

"**Hai**~ I'll wear them everyday" Sena beamed, causing Agon to scoff as he walked out.

"So… where did you want to eat?"

"… Why am I choosing this time?" Sena tried to be playful, but wasn't forcing Agon to say it…

"… You know why…" Agon walked off, successfully dodging the bullet.

"…Okay, but not that place near the market… they serve something gross disguised as food!"

"Hahaha, you barely noticed!" Agon laughed.

"Hey, you knew? ! You should've told me… what kind of friend are you? !" Sena asked ridiculously waving his arms.

"The best" Agon smirked.

"Sigh… yes you are, rub it in why don't you?" Sena joked,

"I'm the best, and no one is better!" Agon shouted to the skies.

"For a genius, you're crazy!" Sena shouted as he rushed off.

"Hahaha!" Agon laughed, almost maniacally. As they continued to walk, Sena pointed out things odd things, that made Agon either intrigued or laugh out loud because it was so stupid for a teen to like those sort of knick-knacks. They decided on Chinese food and going out partying for the rest of the night, since Sena had exams in the morning~ (wait... whatever it's Agon...)

Sena was staring up at the grey clouds wondering if it would snow when he thought he heard it… he turned around, but Agon already had walked into the Chinese restaurant… Sena was grinning as he ran inside and went to sit next to the teen with his legs up on the table. Sena muttered something, which made Agon scoff and smirk as he waited for their food to come. Sena was staring down at his new pair of running shoes.

Across the table was a calendar, and it read December 21 XXXX

'Happy birthday…Sena'

'Thanks Agon…'

**TBC…**

* * *

**KH: Well… that ending was a bit fluffy… but, eh, I told you everyone's OOC!**


	3. Is this the real you…?

**Lucky me**

**Genre: **Drama, Action, Humor, Romance~

**Summary: **Sena just came back from the States! He grew up there, somewhat… okay he spent half his life there. He's a luck magnet, and that causes problems for him, mainly with older men. Good friends to good punks and best friend to... Agon? ! Evil doers beware for Sena kicks butt, literally! AU.

**Warning : **Everyone is OOC, and nothing is what you know! Almost completely different from the Manga, and will be shorter than the manga! Not sure how long though…

**Pairing: Agon x Sena**

**Disclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

* * *

**KH: I made corrections, but... I'm busy this week with loads of projects and essays, so I might not post much... or not at all for the next few weeks.**

* * *

**Reminders**

**Bold**- Japanese & Headings/ transitioning

_Italicized_- English

_**Bold & Italicized**_- emphasis

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

* * *

**Thanks to the reviewers**

**Thank-you to kyothefallenkit, here's an update.**

**Thanks HikariAi for reviewin' **

**Krazypunkr, or rather Susu-san... I shall get you at school**

**Thank-you Nekokratik for the postive comments, you'll find out soon...**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Is this the real you…?**

Opening the door to the pretty normal two story house, a man, who was wearing a gold uniform, and had a shaved head, dropped his duffle bag to the floor. Sitting down he took off his shoes, and spotted another pair of shoes. Walking into the living room, his suspicions were correct.

"Hey Unsui-san" Sena nodded his head as he stood standing behind the dark couch, towel drying Agon's locks.

"Hello Sena" the older twin greeted. He was use to the sight ever since he had first met Sena.

(**Flashback!**)

Agon had ditched school again, and who was the one who got the lecture, Unsui. He was getting pretty tired of this, this responsibility while at the same time always getting compared with his perfect little brother. If he hadn't shaved his head, Unsui thought his hair would fall out or he would have pull it all out.

He heard voices coming from the living room, one of them definitely belonged to Agon. Unsui was about to give him a piece of his mind, that's when he spots the small brunette sitting on the adjacent couch.

'Did Agon's taste in women change…' looking the brunette up and down, she was small and flat chested, though she was cute looking, especially with her spiky fluffy looking hair and big doe eyes. He didn't think Agon would find them attractive… then Unsui spots her legs. She was wearing shorts that were past her knees and a bit baggy on her small frame, but just from seeing her calves Unsui knew she had some good looking legs.

"**Ano**…" the girl spoke, pulling Unsui's focus from her legs to her pouting face, red cheeked face.

'Adorable… like a chipmunk or a hamster' "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare… um, I'm Kongo Unsui, Agon's brother"

"I can tell, ya look the same, and Agon-san's talked about ya; nice to meet ya, Kobayakawa Sena" Sena stood, bowing.

Unsui was surprised, both by the coarseness of her language and the fact that Agon had even talked about him to his girlfriend. (Sena speaks informal and manly Japanese.)

"By the way… I'm a boy…" Sena pointed to his chest with his thumb.

"W-What? ! W-Wait how did you-"

"How'd I know ya thought I was a girl…? Simple, first off, you were staring at my chest with that look that said 'There's no way in hell Agon is goin' out with this ironing board'" Sena smirked, Unsui blushed, and Agon busted out laughing.

"And then ya went looking for things that might be attractive; my legs perhaps?" Sena smiled a bright smile, but his eyes gleamed something mischievous as his smile turned into a grin when Unsui blushed even more.

(**Flashback ova!**)

"_Pixie_, keep your hands movin'"

"I got, I got it… sheesh, your date must be pretty hot if you're in such a rush" Sena scoffed as he went back to drying.

"I only date hot women" Agon boasted, Unsui shook his head as he headed to the kitchen, on the table were bowls that were covered, and in the rice cooker was steaming rice, Sena made them dinner, again, curitousy of their busy mom's request (Sena can't say no to the ladies~) That's when Unsui heard,

"_Be careful or your ego will explode from overinflation_" and then a **_TWAP_** followed by a

"**_Ittttteeeeeiiiii!_**" (OWCH!) Unsui chuckled and went to go get changed. After coming back down after showering, Agon was gone, and Sena was there packing things up.

"Well, I'm gonna go now, I hope ya like your dinner. I made tempura and calamari, and some shitake mushroom miso soup, and brought over some pickled carrots and cucumbers from home" Sena counted off from his hand. Sena had made enough for four people (because sometimes Agon comes home early, and even if he's eaten, if he see's there is no food for him he gets pissed…)

"I'm sure I will" Unsui smiled, he knew Sena was skilled at cooking since he started cooking since he was 5.

"Alright then, I'll see ya later" Sena waved as he headed home to make dinner for his own family.

**At the Kobayakawa residence…**

Sena was sitting on the sofa in the living room flipping through the channels. His mom was gonna be pulling an all night-er and he was already making **oden**, which is **Surimi** (imitation crab), boiled eggs, daikon radish, **konnyaku **(stringy gelatinous substance), and **naruto** (fish cakes) stewed in a light, soy-flavoured **dashi** (a soup mix in cubes) broth.

It took so long to prepare and he was keeping the broth simmering while cutting up some green onions, waiting for his mom. That's when the phone rang...Sighing, he put the knife and phone down, and went to sit down while muttering,

"I should've just ordered takeout… went through all that to have a decent family dinner… damn crime…"

**Three hours later…**

'I'm getting hungry… hm…smells like something's burning…' "_CRAP_!" Sena shouted leaping off the couch and bounding for the kitchen. When he entered the stove was up in flames and so were the curtains…

"_SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT_!" Sena chanted as he rushed around the island to get the fire extinguisher.

After successfully putting out the stove, and the curtains, he thanked god that the curtains had just caught on fire as he entered the kitchen, if not, the whole house would have been on fire.

'_Sigh… mom's gonna be pissed…_' Sena shook his hung head in dismay.

"Well… might as well go get something to eat…" he sighed and went to get his jacket. After grabbing his beanie, cell phone, keys, and skateboard he went rolling down the pathway of his house (after locking up), closing the gate he rolled to town.

**In town…**

Agon just broke it off with the girl, why, cause she bored him… so now he was heading home, but then gets the idea to go over to Sena's place, since he knew Sena was making **Oden**. So existing the movie theatre in the ritzy city he entered the crowded streets.

Meanwhile, on the edge of the town, people were just getting off from work so the streets were flooded with businessmen, and company workers. The booths and restaurants were packed, and Sena had to wait in line just to get take-out…

While he was waiting in line, he looked at his phone for the time 7:30 pm "…" then he remembered something…

'Why didn't I just call to order…?' Sena groaned so loudly it surprised the people who were in front of him. They turned to see the **chibi** pounding his head for being so stupid.

"**Baka**, **baka**, **baka**, Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid…" he chanted as he got his order, paid the nice lady and left. He kept chanting as he skateboarded off into the streets, that's when he met the incline… the steep part of the road, and being scattered brain at the moment didn't think.

"_SHIIIIIIIIIIT_!" he shouted as he went **_DOOOOOOOOWWWWWN!_**

Going fast wasn't the problem, dodging people was never a problem for Sena, but going fast downhill on a skateboard in a road crowded with drunk people… that was a problem.

Suddenly, he was pulled to the side, his dinner went up, and his skateboard kept rolling… that is until it crashed into a man… who promptly shouted,

"What the fuck!"

"That was close…" the person who said him stated.

"_Tell me about it…_ Ah, my **Champon**!" Sena looked up, but his soup was nowhere to be seen.

"Ah, here" another person handed to him.

"It's safe!" Sena signed using a baseball sign, while still in midair; because the man has yet to put him down (he's holding Sena by the back of his jacket.) He then took the container from the other tall man.

"Hahaha, Sena, you're so adorable" the man who handed him his dinner, laughed.

"…Ah, **Sensei-san**! and Idol-san…? !" Sena exclaimed. They were both in long jacket/ over coats, but Sakuraba had on sunglasses.

"Sensei-san?" Sakuraba asked, looking at Takami.

"It's nothing…" Takami shook his head and went back to looking at the **Chibi**, who was now eating noodles while still in midair…

"Hm… want some?" Sena offered first to Takami, then to Sakuraba.

Takami and Sakuraba chuckled, "No thank-you, we just ate **Udon**" Takami explained, it so happens that their entire team had gone out to eat, in celebration of the Golden Year graduating. (During this time Takami put him down…)

"Ah, I see, that's cool" Sena nodded.

"So, why are you out here all by yourself?" Sakuraba asked, he was worried for the small boy; he sure didn't know Sena…

"I nearly burned my house down, so I came to get food" Sena flatly stated.

"WHAT? !" the two tall teens exclaimed, Sena didn't even flinch.

"Hahaha, it's pretty funny actually… okay, not really…" Sena shook his head as they walked over to a bench near a tree. Why, Sena finished his dinner and had to toss the container into the trashcan near there.

"W-what happened?" Takami asked as he sat down, Sakuraba remained standing because there wasn't enough room, so Sena offered his seat to the tall blonde.

"No, thank-you" Sakuraba shook his head,

"You'll stand out if you're standing…" Sena muttered, and instantly Sakuraba sat down.

"Okay tonight, I made **Oden** to surprise my mom when she gets out of work, ya know cause she's been working pretty hard… it's her favorite" the others nodded, smiling at the nice gesture.

"And I was waiting for her, but she has to work all night tonight, so after I got off the phone, I went to watch the news; to see what the big deal is"

"Wait… why would you-?" Sakuraba interrupted, but Sena just said,

"She's a cop, Kobayakawa Mihae"

"Oh my-!"

"Yeah… I hear that a lot" Sena held out a hand to stop Sakuraba from shouting.

"So… yeah, I forgot I was still simmering the broth and once it evaporated… it became engulfed with flames… after burning to a crisp…" Sena put in as an after thought, "and then the curtains caught on fire… but I got to it before the ceiling caught on fire…" Sena stated as he looked up to the sky.

"…Wow…" Takami stated.

"Yeah…" Sena nodded, he turned Sakuraba who still seemed surprise about who Sena's mother was; that his mouth was hung open.

"Let's change the subject. So why are you two out here?" Sena asked, and they begun spinning the tale of how their team would weaken since everyone was parting. They told him some people got drunk, though the coach (Shoji) drunk the most, he still didn't pass out like the rest of the students, and they got into talking about football, which Sena was use to it since his friends, especially Unsui and Agon talked about it too, though Unsui goes into technicalities and plays and Agon just says the other team aren't worth bothering with, and then he and Unsui would get into a 'why don't you train' quarrel… So yeah, Sena was use to hearing about football. But one thing was off, or rather one person caught Sena's attention most during the telling of the tale.

"Wow, this Shin guy must really take care of his health…" Sena muttered amazed at the things the other teen has done or eaten (or in Shin's case, **_never_** eaten.)

**Meanwhile across the street…**

Agon was sifting through the crowd, when he spots… a hot chick, in a miniskirt… though it was freezing.

'Nice legs… but not as nice as-Whoa, where'd that thought come from…' Agon freaked himself out by thinking naughty thoughts about a certain brunette. That's when he spots that same brunette, or at least his legs, surrounding them where another two pair of long legs.

'I know those legs anywhere…' and with that he stalked over to the other side of the road, people ran away from the sight of this glowering dreadlocked teen in shades.

Sena was laughing to the hilarity of that which was known as Shin, the destroyer of all that is electronically operated when he heard a glowering voice call out,

"_Pixie_"

"Agon?" Sena turned around and came face to chest with the dreaded teen, Takami and Sakuraba both looked surprise to see that the small boy knew this terrifying man.

"So… did you just dump your date?" Sena looked around and didn't spot a pretty girl anywhere and went back to staring at Agon.

"Yeah… I did, why are you here? I thought you said you'd be at home making dinner…"

'This kinda sounds like a couple's argument…' the two tall teens thought.

"I kinda burned it… so I came to eat out"

Agon scoffed, and said, "Mihae's pulling an all night-er" knowing that the chibi only burns things when he's depressed, whether it was food or old magazines.

"Yup" Sena nodded, "That's when I met Sensei-san and Idol-san, I mean Takami-san and Sakuraba-san" Sena corrected himself.

"Che, why are you talking to these trashes?" Agon crossed his arms and glared the two up and down, Takami, at that point stood up and wanting to excuse himself.

"They're not trash… a little bad luck, but not trash" Sena said smiling, thinking Agon was joking.

"Che, he's slow as fuck, and that trash isn't worth mentioning"

"…" Sena looked over at the two tall men, Takami was angry and sadden, he wouldn't look neither Sena or Agon in the face, Sakuraba looked embarrassed, no humiliated.

"… nobody's trash, everyone's got potential" Sena turned back to Agon and firmly stated, which surprised Takami and Sakuraba both.

"Yeah right, they're trash, they're useless!" Agon smirked, sending bad vibes to the two tall men.

"And I said they aren't! I know you're all that, but still, who are you to judge 'em? !" Sena narrowed his eyes, which shocked all three men.

"They're just trashes, don't fuck around with them, or you'll get contaminated…" Agon threaten, Sena just stared wide-eyed… Agon wasn't listening to reason, and something in Sena's mind snapped… maybe it was from the stress that day or something, but something in his head just told him, leave now or else.

"Come on Takami-san, Sakuraba-san, let's go" Sena pulled the two up, and were about to lead them away when Agon grabbed Sena's shoulder, or almost did had Sena not been one step ahead. Just beyond reach by a hand Agon's reflexes kicked in and he reached out again, before touching Sena, Sena turned around. With that motion Agon's reflex kicked in again and he retracted his arm.

"_Pixie_…" Agon glowered, but Sena just stared Agon and turned away, ignoring him… which was the worst thing Sena could do… Agon did not liked to be ignored, especially not by his best friend…

Pulling the two tall teens at an alarming rate Sena went rushing away as Agon kicked the bench they were sitting on breaking it in half…

Sena stopped when they had gotten far, far, far away from the angry dreadlock teen, he was breathing heavily.

"Ah, um…" Sakuraba didn't know what to say, Takami remained silent, but it just got awkward after Sena caught his breath.

"Sorry for bothering you again, Sena-kun…" Takami stated his glasses reflected in a way that made seeing his eyes impossible, but Sena could hear the pain in his voice.

"No need, it wasn't your fault anyways… Agon shouldn't have said that in the first place… I can't believe he would say those things, and he doesn't even know you guys" Sena scoffed.

"He says that about everyone though…" Sakuraba mumbled, but Sena heard,

"What-" Sena asked wide-eyed. Sure he's heard that Agon had a big ego, heck spending the last two years with the guy, he knew that personally, but degrading people… not just low lives who waste their lives away, but **_everyone_**?

How come he's never seen this before?

Sena was appalled, but mostly shocked… not with just Agon, but himself. 'Why didn't I see it… was I turning a blind eye… no… it's different, it's like-' Sena's train of thought was interrupted by Takami.

"Yes, but it's a shock to see that he didn't attack you"

"…I've been friends with him for over two years…" Sena stated, he looked down at his shoes that Agon got him… '_Damn_…' during those times he's been with Agon it's always been them talking about fun stuff, or about women or football… never about other people (besides the women) so in truth, it seemed like Agon was hiding that side of himself from Sena.

That's when Sena remembered one time when he told Agon he had to visit Habashira… Agon made a face and scoffed, but kept his mouth shut, Unsui was there, and he seemed a bit shock, he was staring at Agon like Agon had grown another head.

'So that's why… but why?' Sena didn't know… but right now, he didn't want to think about it… That's when he got a phone call… but he knew who it was from, from the ringtone he had set up.

He picked up his phone, and immediately heard the shouts of rage, Agon demanded Sena not associate with those Oujou bastards and that was putting it very very very nice terms. Which caused Sena to yell back saying he could do whatever he fuckin' feel like doin' and it continued on like that until Sena had enough, and shut off his phone.

"…" Takami and Sakuraba were silenced by the colorful language Sena spewed out, but also by the dark aura that emitted from the **chibi**.

"Maybe I should decide on a different high school to go to…" Sena predicted that this wouldn't be the last of these spats with Agon, not until the older teen changed his ways.

"Why don't you join Oujou?" Takami offered, Sena turned suddenly, like he just remembered that the two were still standing there.

Sakuraba was shocked by Takami's boldness, on one hand he had seen Sena's speed and strength; on the other hand… they would have to deal with …Agon.

"Naw, Agon'll pull some nasty shit on you guys… I can't go to Zokugaku either… Agon will murder them all…" Sakuraba swallowed, as he stepped away from the darkening **Chibi**.

"And that place is a dump!" Sena shouted, and nodded, causing the mood to loosen, and Takami to chuckle. "Know any place that's close by here at the same time not, and also relatively easy to get into, but at the same time in the background, cause Agon'll expect me to go to some fancy schools like I don't know Teikoku or sometin'"

"Teikoku? !" Takami and Sakuraba exclaimed.

"Yeah, I got a letter the other day, but declined cause it was too far… and because I **_thought_** I was goin' to Shinryuji…" Sena sighed.

"…How about Deimon **Koukou**?" Takami offered, remembering to their practice match. 'Even with Sena on their team, it'll just be one extra person… and Musashi's gone anyway…' Clearly Takami didn't know about Sena's luck or people skills, meaning he draws people to him.

"Never heard of it, what's it like?" Sena asked, and for the remainder of their walk to Sena's house (which Takami insisted on) talked about the school, and explained how everyone who applies gets in, but since Sena was applying so late he should check, just to be on the safe side.

**TBC…**

* * *

**KH: Ah... did anyone notice that Sena's skateboard has gone missing...**

**(Mysterious person walks off with the skateboard that crashed into him. 'I'm fuckin' keepin' this!')**


	4. Hell no!

**Lucky me**

**Genre:** Humor, Action, Romance~

**Warning : **Everyone is OOC, and nothing is what you know! Almost completely different from the Manga, and will be shorter than the manga! Not sure how long though…

**Pairing: Agon x Sena**

**Disclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

* * *

**Reminders**

**Bold**- Japanese & Headings/ transitioning

_Italicized_- English

_**Bold & Italicized**_- emphasis

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

* * *

**Thanks to the reviewers,**

**Thanks HikariAi for the review, I'm not sure if you'd like this chapter or not, but here you go.**

**Thanks Nekokratik for reviewing, yes he will, Agon will be pissed! But that's not until next chapter...**

**Thank-you TheLovelessRose for reviewing, I'm not sure what happened there, yes, I'm continuing!**

**

* * *

**

**KH: Not much happening this chapter, but the next few will be better!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Hell no!**

**(Note: Sena speaks formally with his mom, but once she's not there he goes back to speakin' like this and this is taking place weeks after he nearly burned his house down.)**

"Don't you think you're taking this a little too far…?" a woman with long black hair, though it was pinned up with a large clip in the back making it into a makeshift loose bun. She wore a nice formal black suit and the badge on her jacket shone a brilliant gold color.

"No…" Sena who was setting up the table for breakfast muttered; he was still in his pajamas which constituted of tartan boxer shorts and a white t-shirt.

"Why don't you just talk to him?" the woman asked sitting down at the table as Sena piled on the rice into a small porcelain bowl.

"No" he said in a more defiant manner, but still at the same time quietly as he placed the steaming hot bowl in front of the woman.

"Just apologize and every-"

"NO!" he shot her a glare, but once she shot him one he had to look away, he sighed and left the vicinity of the dining room and made his way into the kitchen.

"Why are you being so difficult? ! And don't you dare say no!" the woman stood up in her seat and followed him into the kitchen.

"Because-" Sena turned to the woman, who was standing right behind, so when he turned around she blockaded him to the sink, where he was washing the dishes.

"Sigh, Sena, sweetie… Agon is your best friend, aren't best friends suppose to forgive and forget?" his mother held his warm cheeks in her cold hands.

"Meh…" he shrugged as he didn't look into her eyes, her face closed into his,

"Sena… why are you so short?" she smirked.

"…" She knew that would do the trick, he immediately turned to stare her in the eyes. Honey brown met Ebony black.

"Genetics, dad's 5 ft 2 you're about, what 5 ft 4… I'm 15… I'll get bigger!" he waved his arms about, but his mother still had a hold of his waist, and though as he may, he couldn't free himself from her without hurting her, nor could he stop pouting.

"Ah, so adorable!" she squeezed him in a motherly embrace, his forehead rested on her shoulder.

"Mom… I said I'm fifteen, I'm not cute…" he continued to pout, but this time into her coat.

"I didn't say cute, I said adorable" she released him enough for him to stare at her with a look that said 'You know what I mean', "Okay, okay, you're not adorable, nor are you cute… you're a big boy… so as a big boy, forgive and forget" Mihae ruffled his hair and then walked away,

"Easy for you to say… you don't know what he does…" Sena muttered under his breath, but his mother still caught it.

"Is it illegal…?" Mihae asked as she sat down for breakfast.

"No…" Sena came out of the kitchen and sat down with her.

"Well then, it can't be _**that**_ bad…" she just started her breakfast, and Sena didn't want to talk about it any further so he just thought about his comeback.

"…" 'It is…'

That's when the house phone rang.

"I'll get it, you try to think this one over, I'm sure he's sorry, and I'm sure he wants his best friend back" Mihae placed down her bowl as she got up and headed to the front door, where the phone sat, on the shoe cupboard.

'Yeah he wants me back alright… so I can be his personal slave! And he's never sorry… _**never**_' Sena then stabbed his fish with his chopsticks 'Just likes to deem himself victor… and I'm not gonna lose…' and began to munch on a piece while plopping a small ball of rice into his mouth.

"Sena"

"Yeah?" Sena turned to his mother as she held out the cordless phone to him.

"It's Unsui-kun, he wants to talk to you" Mihae smiled, as she nudged it forward, but Sena just turned back to his food and started downing it all the while chewing it very loudly.

"Sena…" his mother voiced her warning; he glanced back at her and saw her glaring, which sent a shiver down his spine…

'_Only mom_… _only mom can scare the shit out of me_…' he placed his elbows on the table and supported his forehead with his hands as he sighed.

He glanced back at her and took the phone

Taking in a deep breath he spoke into the white phone, "…Hello…"

There was no immediate answer, but it did come, "/Sena… did you and Agon get into a fight…?/"

"…"

"/Hello?/" Unsui asked, thinking the line was cut or something.

"Answer him" Mihae again spoke in a warning tone.

Sena grumbled, rolled his eyes, and then nodded, "Yeah…"

"/…what happened?/"

"…I found out about his habit of talking about out people…" Sena narrowed his eyes at the photo covered walls, across the table.

"/Oh… you mean calling them-/"

"Yeah, and not only that, but putting them down even when he don't know shit about them!" Sena slammed his fist into the table.

"Sena, watch your language…" his mother warned as she sat back down to finish breakfast, but spotted the clock and shouted,

"_Oh shit! I'm late!_" she shouted, rushing about trying to find her briefcase, which was on the sofa where Sena kept it for her, her keys, which Sena had placed on the shoe cupboard next to the phone, and her shoes, which Sena had set out for her.

"Watch my language, watch yours _mother_" Sena grinned.

"Don't talk back to me young man, or I'll place you in a holding cell for a week, like last time…" she smirked.

"…You're evil…" Sena uttered 'And ya wouldn't last a day without me, so technically you're punishing yourself…' Sena smirked.

"I know…" his mother smiled softly, as though his mother read his mind. ("It's that women intuition thing, I just know it!" –Sena)

"Love you too sweetie, _**mwa**_, bye~" she kissed him, grabbed her keys while slipping into her shoes, and rushed out the door with her briefcase in hand. But she popped back in "Oh, make sure to eat your entire breakfast; the doctor said you're anemic" and rushed off once more.

"Eh…" Sena rubbed the spot on his forehead his mother's drool contaminated, "Am not…"

"/Sena- Sena…? Are you still there…?/"

"Ah, sorry Unsui-san… yeah, I'm still here" Sena started to clear the table as he pinned the phone to his shoulder and carried the plates over to the kitchen. (KH: He's gonna regret it later…)

"Sena… could you just talk it out with him… he's-"

"No, I don't wanna to talk to him, not until he takes back everythin' he said about Sensei-san and Idol-san!"

"?"

"I meant Takami-san and Sakuraba-san"

"Oujou Takami?"

"Yeah, and Sakuraba's from Oujou too…"

"Uh well-" suddenly the phone sounded like it was going over sandpaper and then his voice suddenly popped up.

"/_**PIXIE**_!/" Agon bellowed, apparently he snatched the phone from his Nii-chan… or what Agon like to call him, Unko-chan (poop or little poop, Japan doesn't really have bad words…)

"…" Sena held the phone an arm's length away, as if it were something distasteful.

"/I fuckin' know you're there, fricken answer me!/"

"…" Sena slowly reached for the end button on the phone, but Agon shouted,

"/Don't turn the phone off or there will be hell to pay!/" Sena knew Agon was capable in pulling through any of his threats.

"…What…?"

"…" Apparently he didn't expect Sena to answer him. (KH: *Falls over*).

"Look, I'm in a hurry… I gotta get to school, so b-"

"/Meet me at the waterfall, I want to talk face to face/"

"…Sorry, but… I don't go to Shinryuji…" Sena stated flatly and pulled the phone away from his ear as he plugged his left ear with his left hand.

"/_**WHAT! ? WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GO**_!/"

"…_None of your bee-wax, bye Agony~_" Sena said quickly all the while using the nickname he presented Agon one fine day… let's just say that day Sena ended up in the hospital with a concussion… Sena then promptly turned the phone off.

(If you listen closely you can hear it… *listens for sound in the distance* "_**FUUUUUCK**_!"… That was louder than expected…)

Sena knew he had about 15 minutes to get as far away from his house as possible… if not, he would encounter a very pissed off Jamaican-wanna-be. (Another insult Sena tacked on to Agon, which got him tossed ten feet in the air, but Sena has the reflex of a cat, therefore he landed on his feet.)

Sena grabbed some clothes out of his clothes, making sure he got a shirt, a jacket, and pants, he put on some socks and grabbed his keys, slipping into his shoes, and tightening the shoelaces he rushed out the door, locked it and sped off.

**In a public restroom**

("What hell you lookin' at!"- Sena *promptly slams bathroom stall door close in my face* KH: Darn… *puts camera away*)

**10 minutes later… at Deimon High**

There was a crowd of teenagers loiter about on the open pathway that were lined with Sakura trees. Most of them were in winter wear, all except the small brunette who was clothed in a black tank top with a leather jacket and baggy black jeans, his body adorned with silver (since they were attached to the pants and jacket) matching his piercings.

"Hm… Where was that posting board again" Sena muttered as he tried to remember what the principal had said, though his thoughts were interrupted by a gasp and someone tried to grab him from the back, but Sena had already turn when he heard the gasp, so he just took a back step.

"Ah, it's you, Sena-kun" the girl from before stated.

"Ah, hey, uh, I don't know your name" Sena said smiling as he fingered his hand through his hair in one swift movement.

"Anezaki, Mamori"

'Mamori huh, meaning _to_ _protect_. _It suits her_' Sena mused as he smirked absent mindedly.

"What are ya doing here?" Sena asked as he broke from his thoughts to see the girl eyeing his clothing choice.

"Oh, I'm in the Honor society, so I'm here to help students find their way around, all the while getting acquainted with the school"

"Hey that's cool, uh, I kinda need help finding the score boards…" he scratched his neck sheepishly, while looking around.

"I'll show you then. Its right over there, see where that crowd of students is" she points to the crowd of people standing in front of two bulletins…

"Ah… how'd I miss that?" Sena blinks and arched an eyebrow.

"Hehehe, it's fine, we all have those days" Mamori giggled, covering her mouth with her right hand.

"Heh, yeah…" 'But I bet people don't have days where they're avoidin' their friend cause he'd drag them to a prestigious academy…' he followed her as she signaled him to.

"What's your admission number?" she asked him knocking him back into reality.

"Huh?" he turns to her "oh" he nods "uh…" he searches his pants pocket, finding the thing, he pulls it out "2- Ah!"

"What's wrong?" she asked leaning in.

"Card cut…" he showing his index finger, the cut ran from the middle of the index finger down to the palm of his hand, blood was dripping down his palm to his wrist. Apparently as he was pulling it out, the blasted piece of plastic wanted to be difficult and get caught in the corner of his pocket and as he yanked the thing, it slit right into his finger…

"Oh my god…" Mamori eyed the finger, grabbing it "wait, I have-" she quickly turned to her non-existent bag "Darn it! I forgot my bag today, hold on!" she gestured, as though he might just fly into space anytime soon, and then prompted on rushing off somewhere…

"_Okay_…" watches her run, 'it's not like I'm gonna die…' he rolled his eyes then looks down at bloody card '…hm, I'm gettin' the feelin' that somethin' bad's gonna happen though…'

"_I might as well check to see if I got in or not_…" 'Though Sensei-san said everyone would…'

Looking up at the bulletin board, "_Oh, would ya look at that, I got in_" 'What a big surprise…' shivers 'whoa, maybe mom was right… I am anemic…'

He took out a red tartan handkerchief 'Good thing this thing's red…' he was about to tie it around his hand when he suddenly he turned around and back stepped in a flash he nearly came face to face with a red jersey, but now he stood before the man who tried to sneak up on.

Sena was leaning forward slightly, he was glowering darkly at the man… his forgotten handkerchief slipped out of his grasp.

"Ah…" he was taken back for a moment, enough for the man to come to his own senses; it seemed the blonde was surprised by Sena's action.

'This brats fast…' but was broken from his thoughts when Sena suddenly rushed after his handkerchief, actually rushing ahead of it.

Sena came to the wall dividing the school from the outside world, and he kicked it and flipped backwards, while in mid-flip grabbing the red cloth that was flying underneath him and landed on one knee. Standing up, he quickly wrapped the cloth around his hand, tied it once, then twice and used his teeth to secure the knot.

"H-Hiruma… d-did you see that?" the bigger of the two asked incredulously, as did everyone else in the crowd

"Che… show off" the blonde spat, but couldn't help grinning.

"Ah, Sena-kun, there you are" Mamori came running over, missing the stunt completely. Everyone was still crowded around him, and she was trying to get through,

"Excuse me, excuse me, hey, watch where you touch!" Mamori pushed her way through.

"Here let me… Sena-kun, please take that off, I need to clean your wound"

'But I just got it on!' Sena mentally whined but his facial expression didn't give that away at all.

"Please" her blue eyes begged him.

"_Fine_…" he sighed, he was about to take it off when the blonde from before stepped up to them,

"You're joining the football team!" he grinned down at the boy, not asking, no, he was a demand.

'Hm… demanding type… doesn't take no for an answer, kinda like…' Sena lowered his eyes to the ground for a moment, then lift it back up with a smile on his face 'Heh, this should be fun' "_I'm sorry, but I don't speak Japanese_"

"_You're joining the football team_" the blonde repeated, but with an accent.

"Lo siento, pero no hablo ingles" Sena replied in Spanish while smirking at the now glowering blonde.

"…" the tension continued on, people started to back away very slowly, Mamori quickly tied the bandage for Sena's hand and also stepped back.

The blonde open his mouth to speak but Sena beat him to it,

"Look, I'm not gonna keep talkin' in other languages, cause I only know a lil Spanish, pretty decent with the Japanese, and English is my second language, but other than that, I don't frickin' know… so let's stop here, senpai" Sena stated and started to walk away. 'I would've join, love football an all… but…Agon's on a football team. Heh, what are the odds…' Sena rolled his eyes as he walked.

"You're joining, whether you want to or not…" the blonde took out an automatic, Sena turned to the see the glint of the weapon.

"That's illegal…" Sena stated not even fully turning around, not even caring that it was aimed at his head, "And if I'm shot, I'll be in the hospital, not on the field…" Sena turned, to give Hiruma a bored look, "but lastly, get it through your thick skull when I friggin say" in a flash Sena was in front of his senpai, "_**HELL NO**_!" Sena's eyes became wild as he glared into the blondes face.

Hiruma had barely time to react, when Sena was already out the school gates, but this wasn't going to be the last time Hiruma tries to force Sena to join…much to Sena's dismay ("Gawd, he's like a stalker!"-Sena rants, Everywhere Sena goes... he's there watching, and demanding... everywhere!) and Sena will regret the day he decided to go to Deimon… ("I already have **baka**!"- Sena)

**TBC…**

* * *

**KH: Sorry, I'm really busy this week… if you don't like it, I'm so sorry… if you do, please review!**


	5. That's blackmail, bastard!

**Lucky me**

**Genre:** Humor, Action, Romance~

**Warning : **Everyone is OOC, and nothing is what you know! Almost completely different from the Manga, and will be shorter than the manga! Not sure how long though…

**Pairing: Agon x Sena**

**Disclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

* * *

**Reminders**

**Bold**- Headings/ transitioning

_Italicized_- English

_**Bold & Italicized**_- emphasis

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

* * *

**Thank-you to the reviewers:**

**Thank-you okiyama for reviewing. I'm glad you liked it, hope you're still reading.**

**Thanks to Nekokratik for reviewing, I'm glad you found my insulting skills hilarious, I took spanish for 3 years then switched over to Japanese, now is my 5th year of Japanese. Hahaha, I can't tell you, but it won't be long, because Hiruma is Hiruma, and I don't think Agon will find Sena yet, but more of their history together will be revealed soon.**

**Thank-you PockoChi for reviewing, here's an update, though it was not soon, sorry.**

**Thanks Ninja Wannabee for reviewing. I'm glad you love it, yes, I feel bad for Unsui too... I'll make it up to him somehow.. Oh, don't worry, I'm making everyone OOC ahahaha.**

**Thank-q Psychotic Sprite for reviewing, Hahaha, your comment made my friend cower in fear, hahaha, thanks, it was a sight to see.**

**krazypunkr is the one who cowered in fear, hahaha.**

**Thank-you RoxasIsReal13 for the review.**

**Thank-you itachisgurl93 for review, sorry it wasn't soon, but here is an update.**

**Thank-you lazyass joker for the review.**

**Thank-you Sachiel Angelo for the reviews. Cinderella, really? Hm, I just have thing for shoes, and food, and cooking, and... singing, so I incorperate them into my story one point in time. The reason they are in bold is because someone else complain in my other story that they got confused when I used Japanese words, they couldn't distinguish the Japanese from the English... also it's easier to translate when I can find where I placed in Japanese words, but I'll stop. And the reason why Sena knows English and Spanish is because he lived in California for ten years, if you live here you would know a bit of Spainish, if not from school then from friends, and of course mostly everyone speaks English in America, though it's not the official language, because we don't have one... (so why do we learn it in school? !)**

**Thank-you silverXshadow for the reivew. Really, I thought I OOC Agon a little, but I guess I got his attitude towards others, excluding Sena, right.**

**Thanks to boredomismyrefuge for reviewing, btw, love your penname~ Here's an update, but I don't know if you'll like it. I hope you do.**

**Thank-you eljeha2000 for the review. I'm glad you like it so far, um, I guess I can do that... I can't remember how to though, once it's daytime I'll do it, but for now, I'm gonna sleep...**

**Thank-you KitsuneNaru for reviewing! You are the reason why I remembered to update... I kinda forgot about FF for a while until I got an email, so thank-you!**

* * *

**KH: _So tired… goodnight, er morning, just finished two projects… ugh. Not sure if this is any good... seemed good, then the ending seem, eh. If you don't understand me, it's because I'm about to pass out..._**

* * *

**Chapter 5: That's blackmail, bastard!**

The sun was shining through the crack in the navy blue curtains, illuminating the darken room, and there lying on the disheveled mess known as a bed was a messy haired brunette. His eyes, opened slightly, were glaring out the window across the room, his mind slightly cursing the sun.

"Sena, it's time for school, your first big day, you don't want to be late now do you? !" his mother shouted from down stairs, it was one of those rare days where she wasn't going to be called in early, and Sena actually gets to sleep in until **_6 am_**, but Sena has an inability to do so… hence he was awake since 5 am…

"I don't wanna…" he grumbled shuffling further into his burrow of blankets. These last few weeks had been hell for him! 'Frickin' stalkin' blonde devil's probably waiting for me… ugh!' Sena sat up in his bed, shivering slightly from the chilly morning air.

Just two weeks prior he had found hidden cameras located around his house, most were situated in his bedroom… He told his mother, who then promptly alerted all of Sena's self-proclaimed uncles in the police force, and they weren't a problem anymore… But they couldn't identify who had placed them there… No fingerprints whatsoever, the house's security system was still in check; it's as if a ghost set them up.

'Great, either I'm gettin' stalked by a ghost, or that blonde guy is a demon…'

So now Sena **_really_** doesn't want to leave the house, but is force to since Agon makes daily trips to his home, leaving threat- er, notes on the front door, warning Sena that if Sena doesn't tell him which school he's going to, he'll find out his own way and then promptly 'dispose' of all the trash there…

Sena got out of his bed and made way to his bathroom. 'I don't think he'll get away with it… though knowin' him, he probably could… but why the hell is he so obsessed with gettin' me back? Is it the fact that he can't have me that's motivatin' him and aggravatin' him so much? !' Sena sighed as he brushed his teeth, stepped into the shower, turning the hot water nozzle until he was blasted with pellets of scorching hot water.

'Why am I surrounded by weirdoes…? I need someone normal in my life, and god knows women aren't normal… I need a new friend… Maybe a dog or a cat…? Yeah, a cat isn't high maintenance, they come and go as they please, hm' he pondered for a bit as he got out of the shower and dried himself off.

Stepping into his bedroom stark naked, except for the towel on his head to keep his hair from dripping too much. 'But then again, a dog is more active, I could go jogging and play with it in a park' Tossing the towel onto his bed, he went to grab his clothes in his closet, he barely got one foot through his boxers when his mom came into the room… with someone.

"Sena, look at who came to-" she stopped short and covered her mouth "Oh my…" she faked modesty and turned to the visitor… who was staring at Sena, either his back, which was adorned with a large black tattoo like crow wings, or the little fact that Sena, whose tan lean, slightly muscular body was nude.

The spiky haired brunette with the glimmering silver piercings stood up straight and placed a hand on his hip, the other hand held his boxers "Can I at least get my pants on first?" Sena arched an eyebrow. The visitor scoffed; a grin plaster on his face as he exited the room. Sena quickly slipped in his boxers quickly and rush to shut the door,

"What the hell mom? !" Locking the door, he turned to his mother "Ever heard of knocking? !" Sena hissed through clenched teeth.

"Well, I would have knocked if you had locked your door" his mother folded her arms 'And it seems you didn't mind, seeing as you were displaying yourself' his mother inwardly chuckled.

"But it's my room; this is my sanctuary, the land of my privacy?" Sena overly dramatically toss his arms up, but his mother stood firmly.

"Well it's my house, my rules, **_my domain_**, I pay for the utility and the food" (Okay the next few parts are them having a fun conversation, it's just what they do.)

"Then I better start saving up soon…" Sena muttered, aghast, as he turned away heading for his bed.

"Ha, good luck with that, with all the chores I have you doing and school and school related activities, you'll never have time for a job…" His mother chuckled darkly as he slipped on his pants, and feign hurt.

"You- you planned this… how could you mother?" he turned to her, his eyes big and watering.

"Oh, quite easily my dear sweet son, you're my only child, and nothing is going to take you away from me" she smirked as she strutted over to the small boy.

"_Mom…_" He let a smile loose "_I told you I'm fifteen, I'm not a child anymore, I'm a teenager, and as a teenager I'm going to need my privacy_" Sena tilted his head down.

"…*_Sigh*, I know, but… I just miss the times when you were so small and thought silly things like nectarines were actually peaches that your father shaved off the fluff because he knows you hate the fluffy feeling on your tongue, or when you thought rain was actually heaven's tears because you did something bad like break your mommy's favorite mug when you washed the dishes for the first time, or when the time you-_" she cooed as she snuggled him into her shoulder.

"_Mom! Don't say those kinds of things when he's around_" he pushed her back gently and glanced around.

"_Who?_" his mother asked, as she followed his example, though she wasn't sure what they were looking for.

"Ano okyakusan da… he's the guy who's been stalking me for the last two weeks!" Sena held up two fingers, his hand was shaking.

"**_Really_**, but he seemed so gentlemanly, *sigh~*" His mother was blushing…

"…" 'Okay, that guy either has a twin I don't know of, or he's a **_really_** good actor…' "Ugh, well… I'm gonna go now… can't be late for the first day of high school" Sena muttered, avoiding eye contact with his mother.

"Atta boy" she ruffled his wild hair, "But first dry it properly or you'll catch a cold" his mother walked over to the bed and picked up the towel.

"Hai…" he took the towel from her and dried his hair.

Stepping out of his room and into the living room, in which he needed to bypass to get to the door… since his mother didn't allow him to jump from the second story window to go to school, he bumped into the dreaded blonde or rather…

Hiruma was sitting on the sofa, facing the television, his back turned to the walkway in which Sena needed to go through to get to the door.

So, sneaking as quietly as possible, Sena tiptoed his way to the door, but abruptly stopped when he heard a familiar sound.

"Kekeke"

That cackle… it sent a shiver down the short brunette's back as he stiffen.

"Ho… And where do you think you're going?" Hiruma turned his head; Sena was reminded of a horror movie he had gone to on his first date…

'The exorcist…' "School…" Sena straighten up proudly, he'd never admit to anyone that he was scared of getting caught. Oh no, Kobayakawa Sena was scared of nothing, again, his mother is an exception…

"I was just heading there myself, let me walk you kohai" Hiruma smiled a polite and fake sparkly smile; Sena kept himself from shivering.

"No thank-you senpai, I am more than capable enough to get to school **_on-my-own_**."

"Sena, why don't you two walk to school together, you're going the same way, either way he's going to be following you…" Sena knew what his mother meant…

'If he's walking me, I can keep an eye on him, but if he's just following me then he's just another stalker… and I can't tell what he's doing behind my back…' "Fine, but if you slow me down, I'll leave you behind" Sena spat, whipping around to rush out the door.

"Whatever" '… Let's see how fast you are…' behind the long eared blonde's back was a remote… he was expecting Sena to run, and he was going to time him, via his laptop, AND surveillance cameras.

Once outside the gates, and after his mother entered back into the house, Sena made a mad dash to school… and Hiruma grinned, nearly splitting his face into two…

Once at school Sena slowed to a halt and finally stopped. Fixing himself, he walked into the school only to come face to face with the blonde menace.

"_What- how, there is no way you beat me in running… _How did you get here faster than me **_senpai_**?" Sena glared, that last word was said through gritted teeth.

"I have my ways…" Hiruma pulled out a small black note book.

"…I've heard of this from Mamori-chan, when she invited me to go buy the hideous uniform…" Sena mused, and there Sena was clad in uniform but the blazer was replaced by black leather.

"So, why aren't you wearing the uniform then?"

"I'm allergic to the color of the blazer…" Sena smirked causing Hiruma to cackle… "Well, I gotta get to class, so… good-bye" Sena was about to rush off when Hiruma pulled out a photo from his wallet.

"You're not allergic to the color in this particular photo" Hiruma waved it about.

Sena immediately stopped, and turned mechanically… The only other time he wore that hideous color was on that horrid day, the day he did something for Unsui-san involving Agon, a club, and his dignity… And there was photographic proof in those long callous fingers.

"Where did you get that photo…?" Sena narrowed his eyes dangerously, but Hiruma stood his ground.

"Again, I have my ways" Hiruma smirked, "So… what will be kohai, are you going to join my Amefuto club? Or- are you going to face public humiliation, and the possibility of being stalked by countless hormonal boys?"

"_THAT'S BLACK MAIL YOU BASTARD_!" Sena shouted, and quite loudly, that people around the school all gathered, or watched from windows, and behind things, (A/N: Hiruma is feared…)

"Kekeke, not very smart of you now is it, kuso kohai"

Hiruma knew not to push his luck in calling Sena a chibi… One of the things Sena hated most (according to Hiruma's sources) especially not now since the brunette was fuming. If Hiruma wasn't careful, he would not get his running back and there was the possibility he, himself, would end up in a hospital. Of course, there was a high probability of that now, seeing as the small brunette was giving him a glare so dark, that people around them were beginning to wonder who exactly was the devil, and who was the victim?

That's when Mamori came over, "Sena-kun? Hiruma, are you bullying him? !" Mamori accused, though she was right, she didn't notice the black aura admitting from the brunette and that he was more than able to handle himself.

Usually Hiruma would curse fate for having the disciplinary committee member interfere with his 'work' but he was sort of glad this time, for Sena began to relax a bit in her presence… and Hiruma just hatched an idea, though his grin didn't go unnoticed by Sena.

'Heh, he thinks he's got me figured out, che, this so called evil genius is a bit slow… no human is so simple, and there is no such thing as love at first sight, it's merely infatuation, if I was in love with her, I would've just asked her out… let's see what he has in mind'

"Oh, if it isn't the fuckin' disciplinary committee dog herself?" Hiruma cackled.

"Hiruma!" Mamori sounded indignant, and she was.

"Kekeke, what, you've come here to spout your protection shit?"

Mamori was fuming mad… 'Ah, wow, that's not a healthy color, better stop this before she has a seizure'

"Ah, Mamori-chan, what are you doing here?"

"Huh? Oh, I was just coming to see what all the commotion was about, the teachers seemed worried there might be a fight breaking out"

'So… they sent a (A/N: no offense to women, I am one) girl to check if there was a fight…? What considerate teachers we have here' Sena chuckled at the ground, he then lifted his face up and smiled at Mamori, whom blushed. 'Ah, it seems… I stole her heart. Hm, well she is cute… let see if this last' Sena smirked after the red head had turned away. That smirk didn't escape Hiruma's watchful eyes.

"Well, let's break it up people, we all have places to go, things to do. Class is about to start soon" Sena tried to break up the crowd, Mamori helped as she directed people away, but that's when Hiruma interrupted them.

"Not so fast, you're not getting off the hook so fuckin' easily" Mamori and Sena both turned to the blonde.

"…_Dude, I don't wanna join your club, so let's just leave it at that… before either of us regrets it_" Sena glowered, but when Mamori turned to Sena he smiled warmly, which made Mamori flush.

"Keh, oi Mamori"

"…" Mamori turned to Hiruma, shocked. This was the first time Hiruma ever called her my her name… ever!

"I have something to tell you"

"Sigh… as I do I, Mamori-chan" Sena stepped up to Mamori, and took her hand gently.

"…" Mamori looked back and forth between both teens, she was slightly confused.

"Mamori-chan, I, I have a confession" Sena paused, Mamori was taken aback. "No, not that kind of confession"

"Oh…" she seemed a little deflated.

"I'm sorry, I'm not ready for that kind of relationship, not after my last one ended horribly… but that's beside the point. Will you still like me, though I might tell you something that you might find disturbing?"

'What the hell is he doing? !' Hiruma mentally shouted 'This brat… he's going reveal his secret… just like that?' Hiruma… he was flabbergasted, never had he met someone who was so… brave. Every person he encountered feared the fact that their secrets, something they never wanted anyone to know, be revealed… though sometimes very small, if they were threaten to be revealed to the public, the fear of being chastised, the fear of being out casted cause a many to blow it all out of proportion. But here was a boy, who was telling the person he loved… something he wanted to keep in the dark so badly that he was (or so Hiruma thought) to off Hiruma, or put them in a hospital for the rest of his life. 'What are you…?' Hiruma wondered.

"I-I don't know… how bad could it be?" Mamori asked. Sena sighed, then walked up to the stunned demon, glaring at him one last time before snatching the picture from his cold hands, and then walked on over to the red head.

"This... is how bad"

"…W-Wait.. is thi-this you?"

"Hai, but let me tell you, it wasn't for fun, I needed to do it, so I did, simple as that"

"B-But why?" Sena could see it in her face, she was slightly disturbed. Almost like how she looked when she saw Hiruma… **_almost_**… and that didn't make Sena happy, not one bit.

"It was for a friend, his family; they're like family to me… and that's why… that's also the reason why I refuse… and I mean it" he turn Hiruma "refuse to play football, not until my argument with my friend is dealt with… afterwards… I'll think about it" 'If he doesn't kill you first' Sena was staring at Hiruma, who now had his calculating face back on.

'So, if I could get the fuckin' shrimp to make up with his fuckin' friend, he'll play… che, it was that easy…? Who the fuck is this fuckin' friend anyway?' Hiruma inwardly scoffed.

Mamori actually voiced Hiruma's thoughts… "Who is this friend?"

"Kongo, Agon"

And with that Hiruma scowled, and gritted his teeth 'Fuck! How the hell am I gonna fuckin' convince the fuckin' dreadhead? ! ' only one thing came to mind.

"Blackmail don' work on him, it doesn't work on me either" Sena sighed, and then turned to Mamori.

"Wanna hear the story of why I was in drag?"

"…Mm… yes" Mamori muttered, she wasn't really disgusted with Sena. It was the fact that he was hotter than her when dressed like a woman that miffed her a bit. 'Sigh, I just hope he's not gay… that would mean I wouldn't stand a chance… '

**TBC…**

* * *

**KH:_ There you have it, next time will be a flash back the whole chapter… and yes Mamori has a crush on Sena, but Sena… not so much, so it's onesided Sena Mamori._**

**_Next time on Lucky Me: Sena in drag, a crying Unsui, and a drunk Agon._**

* * *

**Sena:** So senpai… why did you have that picture in your wallet, why not keep it in your threat book?

**Hiruma:** … *looks away*

**Mamori:** You pervert! *pulls Sena behind her*

**Sena:** 'Just a moment ago she was thinking I was a pervert… sigh, women'


	6. I'd rather be a Friend

**Lucky me**

**Genre:** Humor, Action, Romance~

**Pairing: Agon x Sena**

**Disclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

* * *

**Reminders**

**Bold**- Japanese & Headings/ transitioning

_Italicized_- English

_**Bold & Italicized**_- emphasis

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

* * *

**Thank-you to the reviewers:**

**Thank-you to Stargazer, here's more, sorry it's really late.**

**Thanks itachisgurl93, I'm glad you find it cute, sorry for the lateness.**

**Thank-q to ItWillBeeOKJim for reviewing, I'm glad you like my portrayl of Mamori, yes she has a crush on Sena, but she sorta did in the manga too, but ended up liking Hiruma... it was really obvious... Hm, I'm not sure if I should have Hiruma lusting after him, but if I did, I'd definitely get a kick out of that, torturing characters is my favorite passtime... I'll get back to you on that. Oh, that photograph, just the usual blackmail Hiruma's got...**

**Thanks to Sachiel Angelo for reviewing. Sorry it's really late. Hahaha, yes poor Mamori, Sena really is, well actually Sena isn't, but he is... I guess he's pretty much in denial. Again, the Japanese, well there are some words that are best left untranslated, cause they are speaking in Japanese. Like for example, Senpai, you don't go calling older students, upper classmen Jeremey... you just called them Jeremey... and you don't go calling other people by their last name, it's a Japanese thing, since using first names is only meant for people on a close relationship level... and I sorta talk like that in real life, I speak like what four different languages, sometimes I accidentally type the way I talk... grammar error and all... but I do appreciate the concern.**

**Thank-you** **mimi234stny(dot)rr(dot)com for the five total reviews. I'm glad you like the way I portray Sena, and his quick wits, I also am glad you find him stalkable, and I apologize for the late wait, that is if you're still reading this fic. If not, then I'm sorry to have loss such a passionate reader/reviewer.**

**Thanks hell-kill for reviewing, or rather the laughter. I hope you find this chapter as funny as the last, if not, well I really apologize for wasting your time.**

**Thank-you daemonkieran for the review. I'm continuing this fic, though I'm not sure how long it will be for an update.**

**Thanks to yayubaru1 for the review. I'm sorry making you procrastinate on your English assignment, I hope you did well on it, and I'm sorry for making you wait for this chapter. And yet again, I apologize if this chapter isn't any good...**

**Thank-q to lunachiarolover reviewing, I'm glad you enjoy this fic so far, and my torturing Agon, I hope you like this next chapter, so sorry for the 7 month wait...**

**Thanks SisterFreaks for the review, I'm glad you enjoy this fic. I hope you like this next chapter.**

**Thanks to KitsuneDango for reviewing. I'm glad you find it a fun story, that you were enjoying it, I don't know what I would do if he met Shin, maybe make Sena hand him his cellphone to see if the rumors were true? I hope I can reach your expectations of this fic, if not, I really do apologize.**

**Thanks darkstar7789, I'm glad you like the story, here's a continuation, sorry for the 5-7 month wait...**

**UnderGroundSorrow... well I'm already on someone's hitlist so you'll have to wait your turn, unfortunately... my good friend has dibs on my head before anyone else... but I'm glad you love the story and Agon. No Sena isn't perfect, in fact, he's a hypocrite... but yeah, he won't save anyone, just those he happen to find, he can't just ignore a distress puppy you know... Hahaha, you think I'm afraid of Hiruma... hahaha! Hiruma fears me! I do some embarassing things to people in public, hence my friend is after my head... ahem, excuse me, enjoy the fic!**

**Thankies to TheLovelessRose for reviewing, here's an update.**

**Thank-you to lazyass joker for the review, here's an update.**

**So very sorry KitsuneNaru for waiting 5 months, but yeah, I'm a terrible awful, lazy, unmotivated, and tired person. So here's the update and it only took an additional 6 days?**

* * *

******Warning!**: This chapter is entirely a flashback, well until the end which loops back to the present. Oh, not only that, but this will be _**attempted**_ in first person point of view… I might give in to third person mid way. I really don't like writing in first person…

My hand went numb, I'm freezing cold...E-enjoy...

* * *

**Chapter 6: I'd rather be a Friend**

Okay, so this happened a few months after I just turned fourteen. It was a Friday night and I had nothing to do since my mom was working late again.

The living room was dimly lit by the television set and there I was sitting on the sofa in a weird position, and by weird position I meant I was sitting upside down, while watching some late night shows.

Why was I sitting in a weird position you may ask, well I was bored… really bored, and wondered if the shows would seem more interesting if they were viewed in a… different perspective. And I was sadly mistaken, those lame shows stayed lame. But that's when the home phone rang, and that's when all the trouble began.

Reaching for the telephone, which was lying on the table in front of me, since I just ordered pizza, I answered "Hello, Kobayakawa residence"

"/Sena!/" _**SLAM!**_

"Ow!" the scream of my name took me by surprise, and I happen to flip onto the coffee table, thus half landing on the floor, half landing on the table.

"/S-Sena!/"

"…Un-Unsui-san?" I groaned, recognizing the voice on the other end of the line. I sat up and listen as he shouted out something most people wouldn't comprehend. But I'm not most people.

"/My mother floor, home trashed, hospital, Agon nowhere!/" If you didn't understand, let me translate that for you. I came home and my mother was on the floor, the house was trashed she's in the hospital and I can't find Agon anywhere… And by the tone, he was dead serious and deathly panicking.

"O-okay…! Have you tried calling him?" I sat up suddenly, my legs crossed.

"/He won't pick up!/" Unsui let out a cry of dismay "/I called and called but- My mom, Sena, she's-!/"

"… Okay, just calm down, I'll find him and-and I'll take him there, okay?" I never heard Unsui-san so panicked before, it must have been _**really**_ serious. She must have been dying…

"/T-thank-you/" and the line went dead.

I sighed and took the phone over to recharge. I know I said I would find him, but where was I gonna find him? I tried calling him, but the phone just said the number was not available at the moment.

"What kind of shit did I just drag myself through…?" Alright, I have a foul mouth, so sue me? (KH: remember he's telling _**Mamori**_ and Hiruma this story).

If I knew Agon, and believe me, I knew him a little too well, he would be out raving about with some bit-… woman.

"So where would he take a girl in the middle of the night… besides a hotel, it's only what nine thirty, Agon isn't so quick" Oh yeah, Agon is a womanizer, big time. Hiruma can vouch. Womanizer or not, a friend is a friend.

So off I went to my mom's room.

I figured, he'd be in a club to pick up girls, but me being so small, they'd check for some form I.D. So yeah, it's a known fact that woman, if beautiful, and a woman, if loaded, gets into clubs more easily than a short boy would.

Yes, that meant cross-dressing, and bribery. "Oh, if mother could see me now…" I muttered to myself as I got dressed in that horrible thing.

"I'll never wear this color again" I looked myself up and down in a mirror, and as you can see with the lack of my blazer, I don't.

So yeah I put chap-stick and a little bit of perfume, which smelled pretty good… I did my hair up a little, while I grabbed my wallet and stuffed it in the inside of my jean shorts… Hey, I'm not gonna go walking around in a dress without something underneath, okay? !

So yeah, I hopped into my mom's … yeah, okay I know it's illegal, but at the time- just let me tell the story. (KH: It's illegal for people under the age of 18 to drive in Japan.)

So I hopped into my mom's new civic and- yeah I'm not allowed to touch it anymore… wait I didn't I tell you to shut up, okay, then I'll tell you to both shut up and let me tell this story.

I jumped into the frickin' car I wasn't old enough to drive and drove off to one of the clubs, I'm not old enough to get into and got inside with a little bit of bribery. (KH: And flirting, but he wasn't going to tell them that.)

Once inside all I could see was crowds of people dancing and grinding into each other like horny animals they are… oh yeah, there were people drinking and talking, but god knows how with all that music blaring… lights flashing every color. If I wasn't in a hurry I would have party too… but I was so,

"How the hell am I gonna find that Jamaican-wannabe in this crowd? !" laugh all you want, but when he finds out you laughed, he'll probably kill you. Anyways… (KH: Hiruma's cackling away.)

"Hey baby, want me to buy you a drink?" a drunkard came up to me and _**dared**_ to ask me that…

"Ah… no thank-you" I backed away, apparently he got the hint… or not.

"_Did that motherfucker just feel me up_? !" Again, I have a foul mouth, but wouldn't you shout if someone groped your butt? (KH: He's talking to Mamori, no one would dare grope Hiruma's bony ass…)

"If I wasn't in a dress…ooo I would whoop your- damn it Sena, calm down… I won't start a fight, nope, I won't beat the shit out of that mother fuckin' ba-" Okay so I was cursing, for while, while I searched for Agon…

After fifteen minutes in, I couldn't find the fu- I mean idiot anywhere.

"This is hopeless… he might not even be in this dump" only fifteen minutes and I was already smelling like booze and cigarettes… which I _**hate**_…

Oi, why you writing this down? You got a death wish don't you? (KH: One word 'Hiruma')

Huh, ah, right the story.

There had to be an easier way to find him in that crowd of people, I thought to myself 'How do you catch someone's attention in a club…?' then I turned to the dj… "That'll work" Of course, if it didn't, I would just get kicked out, or if he wasn't in this club and I had to try again in different clubs… I'd probably be banned from all clubs here in Tokyo… but… lady luck was on my side tonight.

Huh, let me get to the good part.

I stepped up onto the DJ platform and issued a challenge "I got a challenge for anyone who is _**man**_ enough, to take me on. But qualification are needed, you have to be tall, dark, and handsome… with head full of dreads… sunglasses are optional" I said in my most feminine voice, and last bit was a little rushed.

"What kind of challenge?" someone shouts up, most of the men were leering at me, ugh…

I was not flirting with them nor was I showing any leg, hey where'd you get that picture? ! Hiruma, give me them! All of them! (KH: He just jumped Hiruma and acquired more pictures of himself…) Better be all of them… Anyways on with the story, I shouted back to the crowd.

"A dance challenge" I shrugged.

"Oh, and what do we get if we win?" someone else shouted up.

"Ha… that's if you could win, which you can't… but if you win… you get me for the night~"

Hey, I was confident in my skills, okay. Lots of guys lined up. Heck, I never knew Japan had so many dread heads, but apparently they were all in that club that night.

"Must be dread night" of course half of my hair was in braid like dreads and the other is let down and my hair was tied up, see… (Shows Mamori the photo he confiscated from Hiruma.) Yeah, I'm quick with my hands, I can braid at the speed of light… Hm, oh yeah, so I spotted Agon in the line, or rather he was coming up the line, knocking everyone down instead.

"Typical…" I had to laugh.

(KH: Yeah… I'm gonna switch back to third person… not all of the flirting will be told to Mamori or Hiruma, but I'm telling you all the true happenings.)

"Yo, Agon" Sena greeted the dreadlocked teen, Sena had his arms crossed. Agon just looked the small brunette up and down.

"Damn, you pretty hot" Agon slurred, but still arrogant as ever.

'Ugh… he must be drunk…' Sena grimaced. In fact, he could smell the alcohol that Agon probably drowned himself in, from where he was standing.

"Hey no cutting in line, wait your turn pal" the first few men in line came up to Agon, itching for a fight.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Sena tried to warn them, but it was too late, Agon swung one arm and they went flying.

"Hey!" a few other guys shout, stomping up to them.

"Ugh, there's no time for this" Sena groaned as he scratched his head. He grabbed Agon by the arm and pulled him, or rather dragged him through a throng of people watching the small brunette speed away.

'How much do you friggin' weigh man? !' Sena struggled, of course when he looked back he saw Agon not cooperating with him, instead the man was out of it like he didn't know if he wanted to go with Sena or stay.

"Agon, move your ass" Sena grunted as he pulled.

"Don't order me around" the dreaded man glared at the small brunette pulling his arm away from Sena's grip.

"You're such a pain in the ass… Fine be a brat. I'll just tell Unsui-san and your dying mother, 'Agon is too busy fucking girls to come see you on your death bed…'" Sena shrugged, walking smirking as he felt Agon grip his shoulder.

"How the fuck do you know Unko, my mom's not dying…"

"Ba-chan's in the hospital, Unsui-san was practically crying over the phone…" Sena rolled his eyes.

"… Who are you?" Agon narrowed his eyes and leaned closer into Sena's personal space.

"Oh for fuck sake, it me Sena!" Sena stepped back and waved his arms.

"…" Agon looked like he was processing the information, or he had a bad case of the runs.

"Come on retard…" Sena dragged the drunk dreadlocked teen out of the stuffy club and into the cool night.

Once they reached Sena's car, which was parked a little ways away, Agon had sobered up a lot. (KH: I guess that God-speed reflex is good for something after all?)

"Sena… why the hell am outside instead of in a club getting laid?" Agon asked, turning to the small teen who was driving, "and what the hell are you wearing?"

"Because, Unsui called and pulled me from my boredom, he was panicking, he couldn't get a hold of you and your mom's in the hospital, and two, _shut the fuck up _I had to wear this, how else are they gonna allow an underage kid into a club? You're an exception Mr. 6 feet 3 inches" Sena rolled his eyes, knowing what Agon wanted to counter with.

Agon was smirking, that is until he suddenly realized that his mom was in the hospital "Floor it" Agon ordered.

"I would… except, I have no idea what hospital, Unsui-san didn't tell me" Sena shrugged.

"…" Agon stared at the brunette like Sena was trying to explain that there is no gravity on earth, it's all in our heads, so it's okay to jump off a cliff without a parachute.

"And my phone just died…" Sena showed Agon his phone with left hand, while keeping his eyes on the road.

"…" Again, no gravity… (KH: Okay if you don't get it, Agon is making the 'Are you fuckin' stupid' face at Sena… twice)

"So, which hospital do you think she's in?" Sena turned slowly to Agon, and blinked twice.

"The one closes to our house…" Agon supplied.

"_Roger that_, I suggest you put your seatbelt on it" Sena said with puckered lips.

"Just shut and drive…" Agon grunted.

"Kay, don't say I didn't warn you" Sena grinned and went wild…

(KH: Kids, don't try this at home. They are fictional characters whom can be resurrected, you cannot…don't do this especially in a residential area, its bad enough you'll be suicidal enough to try, but don't go killing off the little ones and the oldies…Alright go back to the story)

Sena switched to reverse and floored it, avoiding car after car behind him or rather now in front of him, whom honked and shouted indecent things at the two whom just gave a smirk, and a smile (Agon, Sena accordingly).

When there was finally enough room in between cars, Sena swerved and turned 180 degrees in a swift half circle motion, and shifted to drive and floored it, avoiding car after car until he got on the right lane (I don't know how he got on the freeway or how he exited it), but then he continued to floor it until he was on a quieter road, where the only sound that could be heard for miles was the sound of a roaring car. Then they arrived at the hospital, they hoped Agon's mom was in, but Sena didn't slow down, instead he turned the steering wheel all the way to the right and swerved into a parking space and placed the car on park.

Unbuckling his seatbelt he got out of the car, but not as quickly as Agon who was already in the hospital, unnerving the person working in the reception desk.

"I'm sorry, but my friend here is worried about his mother, so could you please, kindly tell us where Mrs. Kongo's room is?" Sena did his 'I'm so sweet, I'll give you a cavity' routine and got the room number in a flash.

They were running up the stairs, since Agon thought elevators were too damn slow, and got to the room to find Unsui sitting down in a chair next to the hospital bed.

"Unko, how's mom?" Agon strode into the room, Sena stood by the door, arms crossed behind him.

"A-Agon" Unsui stood up and step to the side as he looked down at the pale woman "she's, she's okay now…"

"…" Agon walked up to the bed and looked down; he noticed that she looked so small wrapped in the white hospital sheets, like a child…

"What happened?" Agon demanded, as he stared straight into Unsui's eyes, almost like he was judging his soul.

"…She was on the floor by the time I got home from practice… the living room was trashed… I think it's him"

"Che, it's definitely his fault" Agon spat.

"Ah, I don't mean to bud in, but are you sure it's not stress?"

"…" the twins turned to the small brunette.

"What do you mean Sena-kun?" Unsui asked, he looked a little agitated.

"How the hell is it stress when the living room's trashed, huh pixie?" Agon also leered down at the brunette.

"Well, for one, baa-san's been working what two to three jobs, last time I talked to her she was sporting a headache from at least one of them, and as for your living room being trashed, that's partially both of yours fault, when is your living room ever clean?"

"…"

"And before you go blaming this on me, you two are never around at home, I mean I help out more at your home than you two are ever seen at home with your personal agendas of training and sports or sports and woman, so you two are equal horrible selfish teenagers"

Before either could blow up in the small brunettes face, a voice agreed with him "It's true, you boys are never around… but you have your own lives"

"Yes, they have their own lives Baa-chan, but shouldn't they care about your health, the one feeding their mouths and the one who took care of them single handedly from babe to hormonal rage?"

She chuckled, at Sena's theatrics.

"At-at least let them notice before you're so ill that you break down…" Sena muttered, "Excuse me" he walked out.

"… Sena-kun is right… I'll, I'll quit football and-"

"Unsui, that's not what Sena was trying to say… he didn't mean for you to quit your dream… he meant to say, don't leave me out of your lives, I am, and still will always be your mother"

"I'll get a job"

The other two in the room were a little shock to say the least…

"I might as well, that way I'll have money to spend on my honeys" Agon sneered.

"Yeah, that's what I thought… Womanizer till the end" Sena stepped back into the room with a smirk on his face. He knew Agon was getting a job to lift the burden of feeding his mouth, but he wasn't lying about the honey money either…

"Guess what Baa-chan, you can leave tomorrow, but you'll be on bed rest for an entire week"

"W-what, but I can't-"

"No buts, your jobs are all secured, I had a little chat with the managers, let's just say… some people owe me a few favors, oh and don't worry about the hospital bill, it's covered"

"… Sena"

"Don't worry, I'm here for you Baa-chan, you just can't rely on these children, what you need is a man" with that Sena bowed.

Unsui's mouth went slack and his eyes widened and his mother laughed openly.

"Heh, what man, the one in the dress?" Agon crossed his arms.

"…Touché, but with that comment, there is a price to be paid… mark my words Agon Kongo" Sena leered bending forward and smirked.

If it were anyone else, they would have felt the chill go down their spine, but Agon Kongo just took that comment as a form of challenge.

"Name that price"

"Oh, I think I'll keep this one for now, heaven knows I also cash in favors" Sena rubbed his hands greedily, as he turned his back on the dreadlocked teen.

"Hold on"

"Hm?" Sena turned his head slightly to the side, only by the corner of his eye could he see Agon.

"Mom"

"I'm fine, go" his mother shooed him.

Sena turned fully "I'll come pick you up tomorrow, probably by taxi cause my mom's gonna grill me for taking her car, but I'll pick you up" he smiled.

"Thank-you Sena-kun, but its fine, you've done more than enough" she dismissed him "I know Agon will give you enough trouble for the night, seeing as he's going to be spending a night at your place"

"… I see…" Sena eyed Agon, and arched an eyebrow suggesting 'When were you gonna tell me that?'

"Che, like there's anything to eat at my place" Agon shrugged.

"Right…" Sena turned away again, and walked to the door.

Agon was still lingering a bit, mentally communicating with his twin about the welfare of their mother, Unsui was probably suggesting that he stay the night.

"Are you coming?" Sena placed one hand on the door frame and turned halfway to look into the room, unknowingly he posed a great picture or charming and enticing. His head tilted upward like he couldn't be bothered, yet at the same time, the smile that meant playfulness. And his legs did not hurt either, oh no, they only added to his appeal, that and the light from the hallway gave him a radiant look, like he was glowing.

"…" the twins couldn't help but stare…

"Hurry up slow-poke, I'm hungry" and with that the smallest brunette left.

'*Sigh*, if only Sena-kun was a girl, he'd make one heck of a daughter-in-law… well I only need one boy to give me grandchildren… I wonder which' neither boy knew that their mother was deciding their sexuality as Agon said his goodbyes-er grunts, and went after the small brunette.

(KH: Okay the story Sena tells Hiruma and Mamori end right here, but the flashback continues on, kay?)

The drive back was a quiet one, and neither spoke until they had gotten to the Kobayakawa's residence,

"Mom's probably not home yet, but make yourself comfortable… rather I know you will, so why bother saying this?" Sena muttered as he parked in the driveway.

"…" Agon was oddly quiet, and Sena suspected it was because of the spiel he did about them being children…

"So what do you want for dinner mister?" Sena asked as he opened the door.

Agon just arched a brow as he got out of the car and closed the door.

"What?"

"You didn't make dinner yet?" the ever vigilant Sena, hasn't done something according to his schedule.

"Hey, like I said, mom's working later tonight and well I was just gonna- _OH SHIT!_ _MY PIZZA!_"

"Pizza?"

"I-I ordered it before Unsui-san called and this whole thing happened, ah man… they probably thought I crank called them…*sigh*" Sena face palmed himself, and slam the door of the car shut as he dragged himself to the door. 'I'm gonna have to go and apologize… and pay for it, poor delivery kid is gonna get it pulled out of his wallet otherwise…'

Agon just scoffed knowing what Sena was planning on doing, and thought it was a waste of time and effort for someone he didn't even know.

"…So… what do you want for dinner and I'm not asking again, if you don't answer and you'll just have to eat the shit I make…" Sena crossed his arms.

"Whatever I want huh?" Agon leered at Sena, who happened to still be in that sea foam dress.

"… Sorry big boy, but I'm not on the menu" Sena batted his eyelashes, knowing Agon was playing around, he went to go unlock the door, once inside he took off his shoes and placed the keys down.

"Oh, and why not? I'm great in bed" Agon boasted, as he took his shoes, without taking his eyes off the small brunette, who was now tying up his hair (KH: Sena has shoulder length hair, it's just it spikes up… if he lets it down it goes all the way down to his shoulders)

"That's nice to know… but I rather stay just friends… cause I know how much of a pain it is to be your lover… I pity the girl who ends up with you…" Sena went to turn on the lights to the kitchen, after turning on the lights of the living room.

"Who says I'll settle down?" Agon followed into the kitchen.

"Hah, tell that to me when you're a decrepit old man" Sena went to get some things out of the fridge and cupboards.

"Hah, like I'll ever be decrepit" Agon walked over to the fridge, still eyeing the brunette, though unintentionally.

"Age does it to you… but knowing you, you'll probably be the only grandpa around the block with a six pack"

"Eight pack" Agon boasted as he grabbed a soda out of the fridge.

"six is a better number" Sena said as he leaned upward to grab a bowl to put the vegetables in, that's when the dress, which only came up to his thighs, which surprised Agon, since it was clearly Mihae's dress, so how short was it on her, lifted up a bit and Agon noticed Sena had short jeans on… and that's when he noticed he was staring at Sena's legs and ass…

"Shit!" Agon swore.

"Huh?" Sena turned to the cursing teen.

"Go change" it wasn't a suggestion, it was an outright command.

Usually Sena would bite back saying not to order him around and do it eventually, but… this time he had to agree with Agon.

"Damn, I forgot… Alright be back in a bit, watch the boiling water" and the rest of the night went off without a hitch.

After Sena got changed, Sena finished making dinner, Mihae came home and they all had a nice dinner together.

**(Going back to present time, therefore, FLASHBACK OVER!)**

"So yeah, we went to my house and had dinner when my mom got home" Sena explained to the two,

"I see… that's so nice of you Sena-kun" Mamori smiled.

"Yeah… real nice" Hiruma smirked which made Sena narrow his eyes at the lanky blonde. He was just about to chew out the demonic teen when the bell rang, and they all rushed to class, well Mamori and Sena.

Mamori left first, and after she was a distance away Sena stated "I mean it Hiruma, leave me alone. If I didn't make myself clear the first time, let me tell you this now. I want nothing to do with you or your club…if not, there **_will_** be _**hell** _to pay… I-don't-make-empty-threats…" and with that the spiky haired brunette was gone.

"Heh, interesting… Sounds like a challenge…"

**TBC…**

* * *

**KH:**_** For some unexplainable reason, the small teen seemed to attract the insane population… and he ends up stuck with them… **_

**So yeah, I don't know when I'll update this fic… I'm kinda running out of ideas… and motivation… must be the cold... I've gone numb, the windows won't shut...**


End file.
